


Бездна порока

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Вынужденные отношения, Изнасилование, Кинки/фетиши, ООС, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Романтизация, Селфцест, Серая мораль, Сталкинг, даб-кон, дарк, жестокость, манипуляции, насилие, нецензурная лексика, принуждение, смерть второстепенных персонажей, стокгольмский синдром
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей была хорошей девочкой и всегда следовала правилам. Пока не начала красть деньги у компании, в которой работала. Она присваивала крошечные суммы, незаметные настолько, что легко могли сойти за ошибку округления.Однажды ей прислали чёрный конверт. В котором был ключ от гостиничного номера и записка:«Я никому не скажу, если ты не скажешь.»
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whole Lotta Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570469) by [fear_of_being_bitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_of_being_bitten/pseuds/fear_of_being_bitten). 



Деньги брать было не обязательно, но ей очень этого хотелось. Всё оказалось гораздо проще, чем она думала.

Рей Джаккусан была хорошей девочкой — всегда следовала правилам, ходила по струночке. На работе появлялась вовремя и каждый день задерживалась допоздна. Оставалась в тени, не привлекала к себе внимания. В целом она была скучной и неинтересной.

Никто бы её не заподозрил.

Рей работала в отделе правового контроля, поэтому имела доступ ко всем счетам. Оказалось проще простого разместить дополнительную строчку кода, тщательно спрятанную и скрытую, благодаря которой с каждой обработанной транзакции или перевода ей на счёт перечислялась всего одна стотысячная от цента.

Настолько крошечная сумма без труда могла сойти за ошибку округления.

Настолько крошечная сумма не привлекла бы к себе внимания.

Сидя в своей кабинке во время обеденного перерыва, она аккуратно развернула сэндвич из тунца так, чтобы из обёртки выглядывал лишь верхний уголок. Откусив кусочек, она проверила приложение с банковским счётом на своём телефоне.

Накапало уже сорок тысяч долларов, а никто ничего и не заметил. Рей улыбнулась себе под нос.

Она добьётся желаемого раньше, чем через полгода. Деньги находились в оффшоре, и отследить их было невозможно.

Сев поудобнее, она наблюдала за тем, как растут цифры.

Рей умела быть терпеливой.

***

Рей заметила чёрный конверт сразу, потому что он показался ей необычным.

Подцепив его из папки с другими письмами, она поставила чашку кофе рядом с монитором. Разорвав конверт, она вытащила из него листок красной бумаги с напечатанными на нём словами.

**_Я знаю, что ты делаешь._ **

Волосы у неё на затылке встали дыбом. Она резко оглядела свою кабинку и высунулась из неё, чтобы осмотреть коридор. Поблизости никого не было.

Она оглядела бумагу ещё раз, а затем и конверт. И не нашла других слов, отличительных знаков или подписи.

Ничего.

Может, это розыгрыш, просто шутка?

Она уставилась на бумагу. Затем разорвала её на сотни крошечных кусочков и выбросила в мусорное ведро.

***

На следующий день её поджидал ещё один чёрный конверт. Сердце у Рей забилось быстрее.

Вскрыв письмо, она неторопливо развернула красный листок бумаги.

На котором оказалась напечатана статья 155.42 из нью-йоркского законодательства о крупном хищении первой степени, преступление класса Б, наказуемое сроком от восьми до двадцати пяти лет.

Задыхаясь, Рей скомкала листок.

Резко встав со стула, она вытянула шею, поглядела по сторонам, ища подозрительное лицо, взгляд, хоть что-нибудь.

— Рей? — держа в руках кипу бумаг, мимо прошёл её друг Финн. — Всё хорошо?

Закрыв рот, она кивнула.

— Да, всё отлично.

Заставив себя улыбнуться, она опустилась в кресло.

Через десять минут ей пришлось бежать в дамскую комнату, чтобы проблеваться.

***

Когда она пришла на работу на следующий день, её поджидало очередное послание.

Рей игнорировала конверт целое утро, пока он, подобно капкану, лежал в папке с остальными письмами. Внутренности скрутило в узел. Она отказывалась даже смотреть на него, словно один лишь взгляд мог превратить её в камень.

В конце концов, она открыла конверт за обедом. Внутри — очередной лист красной бумаги, на котором в этот раз была надпись от руки. Изящные чёрные завитки рукописного шрифта напоминали каллиграфию.

**_Я никому не скажу, если ты не скажешь.  
Сент-Реджис, сегодня в 8 вечера._ **

Из конверта ей в ладонь выскользнул электронный ключ от гостиничного номера.

Рей пристально осмотрела его и засунула в бумажник.

На стойке регистрации отеля «Сент-Реджис» отказались озвучить имена постояльцев, такова была их политика безопасности. Она повесила трубку.

Сглотнув, Рей закрыла глаза.

Затем вытерла влажные ладони о бёдра и перебрала в голове всевозможные варианты.

Которых у неё не было.

***

Рей постучала в дверь ровно в восемь вечера.

Ответа не последовало.

Повозившись с замком, она воспользовалась ключом, чтобы войти в комнату.

— Привет?

В напряжённой тишине её напряжённый голос прозвучал резко. Прижимая к груди сумочку с электрошокером, она на цыпочках вошла в номер.

В котором никого не было.

Стоило ей пройти в спальню, сердце забилось в самом горле.

На тумбочке стояла бутылка шампанского и клубника в шоколаде. А между ними виднелся сложенный лист красной бумаги.

**_Наслаждайся._ **

Рей лихорадочно обернулась, но рядом никого не было. Шампанское было запечатано, но клубнику есть она побоялась.

Откупорив бутылку, Рей наполнила себе бокал. А потом ещё один.

В девять часов вечера, когда зазвонил её телефон, Рей подскочила на месте.

— Алло?

— Здравствуй, Рей, — в трубке раздался незнакомый глубокий голос.

— Да кто ты, нахер, такой? Что ты… — затараторила она.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы задавать вопросы, — спокойно ответил незнакомец.

Замолчав, она почувствовала, как в глазах собираются слёзы.

— Ч… что тебе от меня нужно? Я отдам тебе…

— Открой тумбочку справа от кровати.

Рей так и сделала. В выдвижном ящике лежали повязка на глаза и наручники.

— Надень повязку, заведи руки за спину, застегни наручники и сядь на край кровати.

Внутри неё всё сжалось.

— Ты ненормальный, я не стану этого делать!

— Тогда я пойду прямиком в полицию и покажу им, чем ты занимаешься.

Рей начала плакать. Из носа текли сопли, пока она давилась рыданиями и задыхалась.

— Тише, тише. Если будешь меня слушать, я тебя не обижу, — едва ли не ласково сказал незнакомец.

— Откуда мне знать? — рыдала она.

— Ниоткуда, но ты можешь мне верить.

Рей истерично рассмеялась.

— Будь хорошей девочкой, делай то, что тебе говорят, и всё будет в порядке.

И он отключился.

Немного успокоившись, Рей пошла в ванную и её стошнило. А потом она умылась и прислонилась к раковине, ловя в отражении зеркала взгляд своих широко распахнутых безжизненных глаз.

Двадцать пять лет. Такими темпами она не доживёт до двадцати пяти.

Она вернулась в спальню.

Взяла повязку и наручники. Защёлкнула одно кольцо на запястье, затем, присев на край кровати, натянула повязку на глаза. Справившись с этим, она неуклюже завела вторую руку за спину и защёлкнула второй наручник.

И стала ждать, пока сердце заходилось в груди.

***

Сколько времени прошло? Казалось, целая вечность.

Услышав, как открылась дверь, она вся напряглась. И в ужасе сжалась. На ней до сих пор были туфли на шпильках и, если понадобится, она могла бы его пнуть.

Напрягая слух, она уловила мягкие шаги по роскошному ковру и шорох одежды. Звуки были тихими настолько, что их можно было спутать с лёгким ветерком.

— Здравствуй, Рей.

Раздавшийся голос оказался низким и ровным. Каждая клеточка в теле Рей напряглась.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, она не ответила.

— Запястья в порядке?

Рей не смогла удержаться от смеха, который вышел сдавленным, неистовым вскриком.

— Тебе-то что? — выплюнула она.

— Необязательно усугублять и без того непростую ситуацию.

В ответ на это она прикусила губу.

Едва он приблизился к ней, она ощутила тепло и почувствовала запах гвоздики. И тут же отпрянула.

— Не дёргайся, — его голос звучал напряжённо. Представив себе стиснутые зубы, она замерла.

Он поправил наручники, чтобы натирали не так сильно. Большим пальцем коснулся нежной кожи на внутренней стороне запястья, отчего Рей вздрогнула.

А потом и вовсе отстранился, и Рей осталась в кромешной темноте.

Несколько мгновений незнакомец молчал.

— Ты же любишь клубнику. Почему ни одной не съела?

Зачем врать?

— Не знала, что в ней.

— Так не пойдёт. Я не собираюсь заставлять тебя делать хоть что-то против воли.

Рей снова рассмеялась, резко и злобно.

— Ты прикалываешься надо мной?

— Можешь уйти прямо сейчас. А я пойду в полицию. Ты этого хочешь?

Она молчала, и он ответил вместо неё:

— Нет. Нет, ты этого не хочешь.

Палец коснулся её подбородка, и Рей невольно вздрогнула.

— Решать тебе, Рей. Это честный обмен. Ты платишь мне за молчание.

Палец скользнул ниже, а потом он запустил руку ей в волосы и сильно потянул их, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Рей всхлипнула, почувствовав, как уха коснулось обжигающее дыхание.

— Ты была очень плохой девочкой, но для меня ты будешь умницей.

Горячий рот прижался к её шее, и Рей ахнула от удивления. Он посасывал и прихватывал кожу зубами с такой силой, что едва не прокусывал насквозь. Она начала дрожать.

Затем он накрыл её губы своими, и горячие слёзы потекли из глаз Рей, впитываясь в повязку. Языком он толкнулся ей в рот, и она сдалась, подавленная и беспомощная.

Внезапно он отстранился и больно схватил её за подбородок.

— Перестань плакать.

— Не могу, — всхлипнула Рей.

Наклонившись, он сильно ущипнул её за грудь. Она вскрикнула и дёрнулась.

— Хочешь ещё?

— Нет! — крикнула она.

— Тогда перестань плакать.

Она сглотнула и прикусила губу. Он подождал, пока она успокоится.

— Начнём сначала.

Она почувствовала, как он неторопливо принялся расстёгивать на ней блузку. Которую следом стянул с её плеч.

В комнате было прохладно, и бежевый кружевной бюстгальтер едва ли согревал. Она была беспомощна и беззащитна.

— Шикарная, как я и думал.

Его руки легли ей на грудь, и Рей подалась навстречу, радуясь теплу. Он одобрительно хмыкнул, когда в ладони вжались острые соски. Её грудь почти полностью умещалась в его больших руках. Рей ещё больше ужаснулась тому, насколько он огромен.

Незнакомец мял её груди, сжимал и массировал их снова и снова. Расстегнув на ней бюстгальтер, он снял и его, чтобы коснуться кожи голыми руками. Накрыв грудь губами, он втянул сосок в рот. И эти ласки продолжались до тех пор, пока Рей не оказалась в шаге от того, чтобы взмолиться о пощаде.

Он уложил её на спину. Рей задрожала от страха.

— Тише. Будь умницей, — прошептал он.

Опустив руку ниже и задрав на ней юбку, он скользнул ладонью прямиком ей между бёдер.

— Блять, как же ты намокла.

От стыда Рей зажмурилась под маской.

— Тебе это _нравится_. Нравятся мои прикосновения.

Ей хотелось замотать головой и закричать, но страх лишил её голоса.

— Сейчас я доведу тебя до оргазма своим ртом. И не стану трахать тебя до тех пор, пока сама не взмолишься об этом. Вот насколько я великодушен.

Рей замотала головой.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Она замотала головой ещё сильнее.

— Говори! — рявкнул он.

— Я… Я… — неуверенно заикалась Рей.

Он скользнул рукой к её центру. И принялся ласкать её толстыми пальцами. Из горла Рей вырвался стон, и стыд горечью ощутился во рту.

— Блять. Да ты же вся течёшь.

Резко сорвав с неё трусики, он развёл ей ноги. Юбка-карандаш собралась на талии, а наручники неприятно впились в поясницу. Лёжа перед ним полураздетой, ей пришлось выгнуть спину, чтобы перенести вес с рук.

Неожиданно остановившись, он отодвинулся от неё.

— Прямо сейчас ты выглядишь сногсшибательно. И только ради меня.

Она услышала щелчки и поняла, что он сфотографировал её. Желчь обожгла ей горло.

Незнакомец снял с неё туфли и грубо притянул её к краю кровати. Рей взвизгнула от боли, когда запястья вывернулись.

— Руки! — задохнулась она.

Схватив за бёдра, он без труда перевернул её на живот и задрал на ней юбку до поясницы. Чувствуя, как ноги свисают с кровати, Рей повернула голову в сторону, чтобы сделать вдох, и покрутила запястьями.

Крупные руки впились ей в задницу, раскрывая киску пошире. Он подул на неё, и Рей дёрнулась.

Прижавшись к ней носом, он глубоко вдохнул.

— М-м-м, какая же ты сладкая и готовая.

Он лизнул её между ног, а Рей вздрогнула и прикусила губу, чтобы не издать и звука. Зажмурившись, она напомнила себе, что не хочет этого. Это насилие. Он её насилует.

Нельзя этим наслаждаться, и кончить она не может.

Он начал ласкать её языком, и из горла Рей снова вырвался неровный стон, а горячие слёзы хлынули из глаз, заливая маску.

Она отвратительна, больна на голову, и заслуживает всего этого, если наслаждается происходящим.

_Но она и правда получает удовольствие._

Толстый палец покружил у входа, затем толкнулся внутрь, найдя её мокрой насквозь.

К первому пальцу присоединился второй, пока незнакомец обводил языком клитор.

— Ебать, Рей. Тебе это нравится. Твоя киска меня _обожает_.

Рей вжалась лицом в матрас, не веря в происходящее.

— Да ты и сейчас готова взмолиться, чтобы я тебя трахнул. Ты полна сюрпризов.

Рей снова вяло покачала головой.

— Я всё равно заставлю тебя умолять. Ты очень плохо себя вела. И вот что случается с непослушными девочками.

Он начал толкаться в неё пальцами, и Рей заставила себя думать о чём-то отвратительном, о чём-то ужасном, стараясь бороться с растущим удовольствием, которое грозило поглотить её целиком.

— Твоё тело хочет меня, Рей. Оно хочет этого. Ты же сама чувствуешь.

Он втянул клитор в рот, и Рей не смогла устоять; её поглотил обжигающий жар, вынуждая толкнуться бёдрами ему навстречу. Она застонала, жалобно и протяжно, сжавшись на его пальцах. 

— Ты пиздец как этого хочешь. Ты плохая, _испорченная_.

Рей снова покачала головой. Но он прав, _он же прав_.

Внезапно незнакомец отстранился полностью, и Рей заскулила.

— Тшш, всё хорошо, всё хорошо. — Влажными пальцами он гладил её по заднице. — Я рядом.

Он осыпал её кожу поцелуями, пока она задыхалась от желания.

— Я помогу тебе, дорогая, не волнуйся.

Рей закашлялась, стараясь остановить слёзы, и замямлила.

— Что ты сказала?

Она повторила снова, тихо, словно мышка пискнула.

— Что ты сказала, дорогая?

— _Прошу_.

Медленно выдохнув, он стиснул в ладонях её задницу, прежде чем вернуться к киске, скользнув в неё пальцами. Выгнув спину, Рей ахнула. Окунувшись в сладкую пытку, она снова попыталась оказаться как можно ближе к его губам.

Он довел её до самого края, и бёдра её задрожали, и она вскрикнула: — Пожалуйста! Прошу! — и кончила от его губ и языка, пока в комнате раздавались влажные, омерзительные, скользкие звуки, с которыми он трахал её пальцами.

После она лежала на кровати без сил, ощущая, как между бёдер неприятно липнет. Секундой позже она снова услышала щёлкающие звуки.

— Сегодня я не стану тебя трахать. Тебе придётся это заслужить.

Сгорая от стыда, Рей притворилась мёртвой.

Он освободил её запястья, а затем снова соединил наручники у неё над головой. Рей не сопротивлялась.

— Оставайся на месте, пока не услышишь, как закрывается дверь, а потом досчитай до ста. Если сжульничаешь, я узнаю.

Рей кивнула.

Склонившись над ней, он убрал волосы с её лица и поцеловал в висок, ласково и нежно.

— В следующий раз съешь клубнику.

А потом он ушёл.

Рей ждала и считала. Потом сняла с глаз мокрую повязку, нашла рядом с собой ключ и сняла наручники. Прижав колени к груди, она раскачивалась на кровати и плакала.

А когда встала, чтобы уйти, то не смогла найти свои трусики.

Он забрал их с собой.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующей неделе Рей не получила ни одного письма.

Может, это конец? Может, на этом всё закончилось? Она каждый день проверяла приложение банка, и все деньги были на месте.

Он не позвонил в полицию и не остановил её. Секрет Рей оставался в безопасности.

И всё же её мучила бессонница.

Днём за рабочим столом она клевала носом, пока адреналин, словно электрический разряд, не заставлял её броситься к монитору. С тёмными кругами под глазами даже тональник справлялся с трудом.

Письма больше не приходили, но, пожалуй, ожидание было гораздо хуже.

Рей перестала грызть ногти в пятом классе, но теперь обгрызла их под корень.

***

В понедельник на клавиатуре её поджидал чёрный конверт.

Физическая реакция была мгновенной. Сердце заколотилось в груди, а в лёгких внезапно стало слишком мало воздуха.

Рей поскорее отодвинула конверт в сторону, как будто он мог её ужалить. И даже придавила его сумкой, чтобы не ускользнул у неё из-под носа.

Весь день Рей отказывалась на него смотреть. Мысли о письме мрачной тенью таились на задворках сознания.

А что, если она вообще не откроет конверт? Может, он решит, что письмо не доставили?

Может, если она проигнорирует послание, оно попросту исчезнет?

В конце рабочего дня она сунула конверт в ящик стола и заперла его на замок. Направляясь к своей машине, она обернулась через плечо и оглядела парковку. Но рядом никого не было.

Лёжа в постели в ту ночь, она часами глазела в потолок, несмотря на вино и Бенадрил. В телефоне она поставила напоминалку, чтобы позвонить врачу насчёт таблеток от бессонницы.

***

На следующий день на клавиатуре снова оказался чёрный конверт.

Она поняла, что это тот же самый конверт, когда дрожащими руками открыла ящик стола, а письмо, лежавшее там вчера, исчезло.

Рей так и не вскрыла его. Сосредоточиться на работе ей было не под силу; мысли путались, несмотря на несколько чашек выпитого горького кофе.

Обеспокоенно приподняв брови, у её кабинки остановился Финн.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, нормально, — с натянутой улыбкой ответила она. — Дело в моей подруге. Она… э-э… у неё не всё в порядке со здоровьем.

— О, мне очень жаль, — сказал он.

Финн ушёл, а она снова повернулась к монитору. Очередная эгоистичная ложь. Не будь она лгуньей, _воровкой_ , испорченной до мозга костей, ничего этого не было бы.

Должно быть, она это заслужила. Судьба насмехалась над ней, а праведная кара нагибала её также, как и он.

В тот же день она приняла решение. Она сбежит.

Можно исчезнуть, забрав все деньги, которые у неё есть. Их было не так уж много, но для начала сойдёт. Можно уехать куда подальше, взять новое имя, начать заново. Можно стать официанткой. Можно устроиться смотрителем маяка. Чтобы исправить свои ошибки, отныне она будет следовать всем правилам.

Хватит с неё чёрных конвертов.

Зазвонил рабочий телефон, напугав её до смерти.

— Алло?

— Почему не вскрыла письмо? — в его голосе звучало едва ли не веселье.

Запаниковав, Рей бросила трубку. И тут же пожалела об этом. Стараясь взять себя в руки, она оперлась вспотевшими ладонями о стол, зажмурилась и попыталась дышать размеренно.

Телефон зазвонил снова. Она взяла трубку.

Веселье из его голоса исчезло.

— Никогда больше так не делай.

Она кивнула, но потом осознала, что он её не видит.

— Хорошо. Извини.

— Открой письмо.

Она судорожно сглотнула.

— Я бы не хотела сейчас. Здесь. Кто угодно может пройти мимо в любой момент.

Часть её до сих пор пыталась вывернуть всё в свою пользу. Найти хоть какое-нибудь преимущество. То была последняя, тщетная попытка сохранить видимость контроля.

— Сейчас же.

Рей разорвала конверт. Из сложенного белого письма выпал электронный ключ.

В трубке слышалось его дыхание, а бумага шуршала в её дрожащих руках, пока Рей разворачивала послание.

Которым оказалась распечатанная фотография. На снимке изображена она, лёжа на спине на гостиничной кровати с повязкой на глазах. С грудью и киской на всеобщем обозрении, с юбкой, собранной на талии. Рей прижала бумагу к груди, пытаясь спрятать фото, и с открытым ртом сморгнула горячие слёзы.

— Взгляни на своё лицо, Рей, — мягко сказал мужчина.

Слишком шокированная, она не ответила. Он сфотографировал её. На фото несомненно она.

— Я знаю, что ты этого не сделала. Не нужно бояться. Просто взгляни на себя.

На мгновение закрыв глаза, Рей снова посмотрела на фото.

Волосы, словно клубы дыма, рассыпались вокруг неё по покрывалу. На глазах повязка, над краями которой виднелись приподнятые брови. На щеках играл румянец, а приоткрытые губы сияли розовым.

— Посмотри, как ты прекрасна. Как сильно ты этого хотела. Насколько готовой ты была.

Почувствовав покалывание в затылке, Рей судорожно сглотнула. Он был прав, и доказательства его слов она видела прямо перед собой. Стоило ей вспомнить ту ночь, между бёдер разливался жар.

— Ты помнишь? Как умоляла меня?

Она выдохнула.

— М-м-м?

Ему нравилось заставлять её просить. Она знала, что так будет всегда.

— Да, — прошептала она.

— Хорошо. До вечера.

Он повесил трубку. Она положила в карман ключ и записку с адресом. Затем аккуратно сложила фото обратно в конверт и убрала в сумку. А потом вернулась к работе, к сливающимся на мониторе цифрам.

***

Отель «Ритц» был также хорош. Воспользовавшись своим ключом, Рей вошла в номер вовремя. Внутри никого не было, как и в первый раз, а в спальне её поджидала клубника в шоколаде и шампанское. На этот раз без записки.

Рей поставила сумку на край столика рядом с кроватью. Помедлив мгновение, она потянулась за телефоном. Включила на нём беззвучный режим, а затем открыла диктофон. Поколебавшись немного, она нажала кнопку записи.

Может, ей удастся записать его голос. Или признание, которое она могла бы использовать в свою пользу. Может, если у неё получиться отыскать способ обратить всё это против него, он остановится. Если удастся создать безвыходное положение, когда у каждого из них будет друг на друга компромат. Рей сунула телефон обратно в сумку, убедившись, что экран погас.

Присев на край кровати, она взяла клубнику и откусила кусочек, который оказался просто восхитительным на вкус. Она налила себе бокал шампанского, потом ещё один, беспокойно постукивая ногой по полу.

Больше всего она ненавидела ждать. Нервы были на взводе, и это начало выводить её из себя. Она выпила ещё шампанского.

Спустя полчаса зазвонил телефон.

Разгневанная, она взяла трубку.

— Ты так и будешь заставлять меня ждать?

Ответом ей послужило молчание.

— Алло?

Он вздохнул и заговорил с ней, как с ребёнком.

— Необязательно всё должно быть именно так, ты же знаешь.

Она пришла в ярость.

— А какого хрена ты ожидал?! Как, по-твоему, всё должно быть?!

— Я думал, ты поймёшь, в какой ситуации находишься. Может, будешь благодарна, что я тебя защищаю.

Рей вскипела.

— Благодарна?! Да как ты смеешь? Ты, да ты просто…

— Говори.

— Монстр! — выплюнула она.

Рей задыхалась в трубку, а ответом ей было суровое молчание. Проходили секунды, и всё внутри неё сжалось от страха.

— Сними с себя всё, кроме нижнего белья. Надень повязку на глаза, наручники зафиксируй спереди.

От гудков на том конце провода она вздрогнула.

Повесив трубку, Рей осушила бокал шампанского. Она жалела, что он не добавил в клубнику снотворное или что-то такое, от чего бы она не боялась происходящего.

***

Ванная комната была прекрасна. Раздевшись, она аккуратно сложила одежду в стопку. Затем, поворачиваясь из стороны в сторону, оглядела себя в зеркало в полный рост.

Чёрные кружевные трусики и бюстгальтер были куплены для встречи с парнем, с которым она познакомилась в Тиндере, но свидания так и не случилось. Кроме неё самой этот комплект до сих не видел никто. И сейчас она прихорашивалась перед зеркалом и поправляла причёску, пока осознание не обрушилось на неё, подобно удару под дых.

Она принарядилась перед изнасилованием. Да что ж с ней творится?

От стыда она густо покраснела. И разразилась горькими, мучительными слезами, и даже прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы заглушить рыдания.

Наплакавшись, она умылась. По крайней мере, маска скроет её опухшие глаза.

Вернувшись в спальню, Рей сняла с себя туфли. Как он и сказал, наручники и маска лежали в тумбочке. На этот раз её руки были скованы спереди, поэтому она успокоила себя мыслью, что если всё станет слишком плохо, то ей удастся сорвать с глаз маску и побежать к сумке за электрошокером.

Приготовившись, она присела на край кровати. В комнате было прохладно, и вскоре она задрожала. Выглянув из-под повязки, она откинула одеяло и забралась под него. По крайней мере, ей будет тепло, пока он не придёт. Должно быть, третий бокал шампанского был лишним.

Рей уснула.

***

Кто-то гладил её по щеке кончиками пальцев. За нежной лаской последовал поцелуй, а губ её коснулось тёплое и пряное, словно корица, дыхание.

— Просыпайся, спящая красавица.

Рей уткнулась носом в большую ладонь, прежде чем реальность вонзилась в неё острыми зубами. Это не сон.

Наручники, сковывающие запястья, впились ей в живот, когда он навалился на неё всем своим весом. Её сердце забилось быстрее.

— М-м-м, пузырьки шампанского ударили тебе в голову?

Рей облизала губы и кивнула. Он уткнулся носом ей в волосы, и от страха она оказалась не в состоянии вымолвить и слова. Темнота за повязкой казалась бесконечной. Исходящий от него жар был повсюду, а глубокий голос и запах обволакивали её целиком и полностью.

Мужчина зарычал ей на ухо.

— Ты очень меня разозлила Я пришёл сюда, чтобы тебя наказать. Но ты выглядела слишком милой и такой беспомощной, пока спала, так что я передумал.

Она судорожно вздохнула, одновременно благодарная и напуганная тем, что могло произойти.

Он провёл пальцем по линии её челюсти.

— И всё же ты должна научиться следить за своим длинным языком. Должна узнать, что происходит с непослушными девочками.

Он стащил с неё одеяло, и она вся покрылась мурашками.

— А теперь покажи мне свой длинный язык.

Он коснулся её подбородка. Большим пальцем скользнул вниз от кончика носа по закрытому рту, пока не подцепил нижнюю губу, оттягивая её вниз.

Стараясь подавить панику, Рей напомнила себе, что выйдет отсюда живой. Он не собирался причинять ей боль или убивать её. Во всяком случае, пока.

Поэтому она уняла первобытное желание бежать, и открыла рот. И чуть было не рассмеялась от облегчения, когда внутрь толкнулся всего лишь его язык. Он поцеловал её глубоко и крепко, как будто имел на это право. Она начала двигаться под ним, пытаясь ослабить давление на запястьях, но расслабилась и сдалась, стоило ему утянуть её в пылкий поцелуй.

Внезапно он отстранился и завел ей руки за голову. Несколько быстрых рывков, и сдвинуть их с места ей не удалось. Должно быть, он привязал наручники к спинке кровати.

Рей моргнула под повязкой. Она находилась в его власти. Тяжелые руки скользнули вниз, сминая груди. Большие пальцы коснулись затвердевших сосков. Он ласкал её сквозь кружево, из-за трения бюстгальтера о чувствительную кожу она выгнулась ему навстречу.

— М-м-м, умница. Хорошая девочка, — одобрительно мурлыкнул он.

От похвалы и собственной распущенности Рей покраснела. Расстегнув на ней лифчик и сдвинул повыше, он связал им её запястья. От неожиданности, с которой его обжигающий рот прижался к её груди, она застонала. И заёрзала от его прикосновений. Она не могла не реагировать на его ласки, и не видела в этом смысла.

Ему и без того всё было известно. Он опустил руку ей между ног и погладил влажную ткань. Ликуя, он с влажным звуком выпустил её грудь изо рта.

— Боже, тебе это _нравится_. Посмотри, как ты успела намокнуть.

Она кивнула, радуясь, что ей не придётся смотреть ему в глаза, признаваясь в этом. Повязка на глазах оберегала её от собственного позора.

— Здесь только мы с тобой. Мне ты можешь признаться. Это будет нашим секретом.

— Да, — согласилась она.

— Скажи мне, что ты это хочешь, Рей. Хочу услышать, как ты в этом признаёшься.

Продолжая ласкать её пальцами, он втянул в рот другой сосок.

— Да. _Господи_ , да, — сказала она, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Он скользнул пальцами ей в трусики, касаясь влажной киски. Нежно поглаживая, дразня у самого входа.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня кончить, — сказала она, удивляясь, как легко оказалось в этом признаться.

— Хорошая девочка. Моя умница.

Он продолжал ласкать её, а как только она начала подмахивать бёдрами, стащил с неё трусики.

Устроившись своим огромным телом между её бедрами, он раскрыл её пальцами, затем лизнул, и с губ Рей сорвался стон. А стоило ему скользнуть внутрь пальцами, Рей завозилась на его руке.

Мужчина принялся отлизывать ей с особым рвением. Вытащив из неё пальцы, он поднес их к её губам. Она чувствовала запах собственного солоноватого мускуса. И попыталась отвернуться, но он скользнул пальцами ей в рот.

— Посмотри, как сильно ты меня хочешь. Соси.

Омерзительная. Какая же она омерзительная.

Рей подчинилась, пробуя на вкус собственное возбуждение, пока он ласкал её языком. Подмахивая бёдрами и не выпуская его пальцев изо рта, она поднималась всё выше и выше, пока он резко не отстранился. Она заскулила.

— Ты была непослушной девочкой. А я хочу, чтобы ты запомнила, для чего тебе нужен твой длинный язык.

Он не прикасался к ней, и она понятия не имела, где он. Но услышала шорох одежды. Жаждя облегчения, она сжала бёдра. Балансировать на грани, не представляя, что будет дальше, оказалось настоящей пыткой.

Матрас прогнулся, и она почувствовала, как грудь сдавливает что-то тёплое. Его бёдра, поняла она, когда он, расставив ноги, устроился над ней. Без одежды.

Сердце забилось в самом горле, когда он легонько сжал пальцами её подбородок.

— Открой рот, Рей.

Ужас накрыл её с головой, и она начала задыхаться. Что-то тёплое и гладкое коснулось её губ. Что-то солоноватое. Его член.

Она приоткрыла губы, и он нежно коснулся их членом. Сердце забилось чаще, и ей казалось, будто она в ловушке, но желание преобладало. У неё всё равно не было выбора.

Высунув язык, Рей коснулась его плоти. Мужчина застонал. Согнув ноги в коленях, она упёрлась ступнями в кровать. И изо всех сил натянув наручники, она приподняла голову и широко раскрыла рот.

Несколько раз он скользнул по её языку головкой, а затем толкнулся кончиком внутрь. Рей сомкнула на нём губы и начала сосать. Он принялся ритмично, но мягко толкаться ей в рот.

— Ебать. Как же ты хороша сейчас, — его голос звучал натянуто, словно контролировал себя он с трудом. — Взяла мой член в свой горячий ротик как хорошая девочка.

Закрыв под маской глаза, Рей попыталась выкинуть его слова из головы. Хотелось бы ей быть хорошей. Но она знала, что это не так. Хорошим девочкам такое бы не понравилось.

Отдавшись ощущениям, она втянула его глубже, а он использовал её, как хотел. Пока она отсасывала ему, он растирал и сжимал её соски. И продолжал толкаться ей в рот, отчего Рей пришлось свести бёдра, ведь она всё также находилась на грани, отчаянно желая его прикосновений.

Он сжал её волосы в кулаке, вынуждая откинуть голову назад, а другой рукой скользнул к клитору. Не выпуская члена изо рта, Рей застонала. От удовольствия, вспыхнувшим в теле, она открыла рот пошире, словно, если заглотит поглубже, кончит сама.

— Ебать, блять, как же хорошо с тобой, — хрипло сказал он, а затем внезапно отстранился. И перестал касаться её, из-за чего Рей жалобно заскулила.

— Рей, можешь выбрать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул и заставил кончить? Или мне кончить на тебя и уйти?

Задыхаясь, она до боли в запястьях натянула наручники. Разум сопротивлялся желаниям тела.

— Кроме нас об этом никто не узнает. Никогда.

Рей сжала бёдра, разрываясь между тем, чего должна желать и чего желала по-настоящему.

Она услышала звук рвущейся фольги.

— У меня есть презерватив. Выбирай. Это останется между нами.

Рей сдалась, и слова легко сорвались с кончика её языка.

— Трахни меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня, пока я не кончу.

Снова оказавшись между её ног, он толкнулся в неё толстым кончиком члена. Она промокла насквозь, но он был огромен, и растягивал её, заполняя собой, через силу. Когда он медленно, но уверенно вонзился в неё, она с облегчением вскрикнула.

Первый толчок выбил из неё весь воздух. Она стиснула кулаки, стоило ему прижать её колени к груди, чтобы войти глубже, двигаясь под нужным углом.

— Боже, ты чувствуешь? — севшим голосом спросил он.

Рей застонала. Она чувствовала каждый дюйм.

— Господи, ты словно создана для меня. Создана для этого.

Она выгнулась под ним, прижавшись сосками к его обнажённой груди. И задрожала, разгорячённая и скользкая.

Он начал вбиваться в неё быстрее, касаясь губ обжигающим дыханием. Ей нравилось, что она ничего не видит, а только лишь чувствует. Каждый дюйм её кожи был слишком чувствительным, каждая клеточка тела жаждала его. Она была плохой, ужасно плохой, испорченной, раз хотела, чтобы он её трахал.

Она была прогнившей и пустой внутри, но заполнить её у него получилось на славу.

Он отстранился, пока внутри неё не остался лишь кончик члена, двигавшийся в ней легко, почти незаметно. Дразня её. Рей вскрикнула, словно от боли.

— Тебе нравится? — надменно спросил он.

— Нет!

— Хочешь ещё, Рей?

Она зарычала.

— Ты же знаешь, что хочу!

— Жёстче? Глубже?

Она поморщилась.

— Да, всё сразу! Ещё!

— Попроси повежливее.

Она снова зарычала. Сердито, но в тоже время отчаянно. И едва не заплакала, стоило ему сломать её.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ещё! Пожалуйста, трахни меня сильнее, я хочу кончить!

— А вот и моя умница. — Он казался невероятно счастливым.

Он вбивался в неё с такой силой, что наручники звякали о спинку кровати. От стен эхом отражались их тяжёлое дыхание и скользкие звуки. Потянувшись вниз, он принялся растирать пальцами клитор; напряжение, подобно пружине, свернулось глубоко внутри неё, и она сжалась на нём.

Мужчина трахал её, пока она, наконец, не взорвалась. Вскрикнув, она запульсировала вокруг члена, пока он вонзался в неё всё быстрее. Стоило ей закончить, он вышел из неё и застонал в такт с влажными шлёпающими звуками. Она задыхалась, когда он кончил ей на грудь, до самой шеи исполосовав её обжигающими струями спермы.

Он накрыл её губы своими. Под ласками его языка Рей окончательно сдалась, чересчур устав, чтобы врать самой себе.

Скользнув ниже, он закинул её ноги себе на плечи и сжал в ладонях попку. И снова отлизал ей, медленно и лениво, подводя её к краю снова и снова, пока от стонов у неё не охрип голос.

Дрожа, она кончила снова, когда он вытянул из неё очередной оргазм. Она всхлипывала до тех пор, пока не пришлось извиваться и брыкаться, чтобы заставить его остановиться, ведь всё её тело было уязвимым и сверхчувствительным.

Она лежала неподвижно, измученная и утомлённая. Рей услышала щёлканье фотоаппарата. Его сперма остыла и высохла на её груди, пока она лежала слабая и уничтоженная.

Отвязав наручники, он осторожно опустил её скованные руки ей на живот.

— Мы больше не будем притворяться, что ты этого не хочешь, — сказал он.

Рей молчала.

— Ты будешь открывать все конверты и отвечать на звонки. Надеюсь, тебе не нужно напоминать, что случится, если ты этого не сделаешь.

Она кивнула. Он обхватил пальцами её подбородок.

— Мы больше не будем лгать, только не друг другу. Как только я смогу тебе доверять, больше не будет необходимости в этой повязке.

Рей задрожала всем телом. Вот он — свет в конце тёмного туннеля. Он просто должен решить, что может ей доверять. Она увидит его, и всё закончится.

— Я не скажу, если ты не скажешь. Наши секреты останутся здесь.

Рей кивнула. Он в последний раз нежно поцеловал её в губы.

— Сосчитай до ста, прежде чем двигаться. Если сжульничаешь, я узнаю. — Она услышала, как звякнули ключи от наручников, когда он бросил их на кровать.

Она невольно улыбнулась. Теперь у неё появилась надежда.

— О, Рей? Если ещё хоть раз попробуешь нас записать, я пошлю эти фотографии всем, кого ты когда-либо знала.

У неё перехватило дыхание, все внутренности скрутило в узел, когда за ним захлопнулась дверь гостиничного номера.


End file.
